Talk:Attack Strategies/@comment-142.196.237.247-20170315060021
I love having the extra hitpoints with my heavy cavalry as the Greeks, and I always struggled with having the perfect ratio with these heavy damage soakers. For those of you who like having the heavy cavalry but don't know what to do, I hope this helps. I'm now in Industrial with Companion Tanks instead of Stradioti, and here's what I run with (still need to upgrade 2 more barracks) 2 supply trains (even effective before you get them to trucks); deploy last behid your swarm 3 artillery (going from canons to artillery was a huge game changer; deploy these in the swarm of your riflemen 2 horse raiders (i still run gunpowder grade raiders, probably should upgrade them, but they do their job, though they get taken out by towers easily); deploy them only at the end if your raid fails or you need to clean up before the match ends quickly 33 (28) riflemen (this upgrade was also huge, but didn't change my game enough), deploy them after your tanks as they will stall all forest defenders, make sure your canons are embedded near this patch as your canons/artillery will get chewed up by snipers; As you upgrade your barracks, I suggest you keep loading up with riflemen unless you want to experiment with an extra tank or maybe a sabatuer 5 Companion tanks (this upgrade does make a big difference, but getting the perfect ratio is key); deploy these first and have everything follow behind them I use sabatage and protect, knocking out patches of annoying things like mortars and ballistas and drop protects after I get my troops on their first rally to clump a huge defense tactic on them all. I used to run gatling guns, but they are truly a waste of space. not even upgrading them helps, they die too quickly and you generally won't have a problem with defending troops. Honestly, gatling guns are worthless if you have bi-planes; 6 riflemen to one gatling gun just isn't a good enough trade off...though donating them to other bases for their defense has proved useful Sabatuers had a lot of initial interest for me due to how much I loved the ninja challenge troops, but they die fairly quickly thanks mostly to traps. On average, I'd say I get 2-3 defensive buildings before they die, and I always worry about having to tailor my entire attack strategy on their survival (it always goes wrong). I think they have a lot of potential (especially with this ratio I propose) but I wouldn't include them unless you have all 3 barracks upgraded fully. HUGE: Don't hinge too much of your attack strategies on sniper towers and tank bunkers. I know they are new and scary buildings starting in Industrial Age...and a well placed sniper tower can get rid of artillery and healing carts (staples in my opinion) but they usually only do so late raid. ALWAYS watch for your ballistas first. A ballista canon/anti tank canon will ruin your attack so quickly if you run heavy cavalry, and your left with no momentum. Your second priority should be on mortar towers as they will thin out your ranged infantry, but I've cleaned entire bases out with all my ranged units gone with only my tanks, carts, and artillery. If it is early in the raid, knock out as many mortar towers as you can, but ALWAYS look out for Ballistas/Antitank Canons.